Die Muse (VOY)
:Siehe auch B'Elanna Torres, die mit dem Delta Flyer auf einem Planeten abgestürzt ist, wird für den Schriftsteller Kelis zum Vorbild seines neuen Theaterstückes über die Ewigen der Voyager. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Auf einem fremden Planeten wird ein Theaterstück auf einer Freilichtbühne aufgeführt. Kelis beschreibt, wie der Delta Flyer mit Harry Kim und B'Elanna Torres abstürzt. Zwei Schauspieler spielen die Szene nach, wie "Torres" "Kim" in eine Rettungskapsel steckt und wegschickt. Der Chor beschreibt, wie der Delta Flyer an der Küste ihres Landes zerschellt. Kelis berichtet, wie er sie dort fand und sie ihm sterbend ihre Geschichte erzählte. Der Patron und die Zuschauer sind begeistert und applaudieren. Der Patron denkt, dass es eine hervorragende Idee ist, dass er sie selbst entdeckt hätte, und fragt nach der Fortsetzung der Geschichte. Er fragt, ob Janeway sie aufgeben oder nach Torres suchen wird und wünscht sich mehr von den Voyager-Ewigen zu sehen. Kelis meint, dass man eine Inspiration nicht erzwingen könne. Daher gibt er Kelis eine Woche für eine neue Geschichte. Kelis bringt drei oder zwei Wochen ins Spiel, doch der Patron bleibt stehen und gibt Kelis so zu verstehen, dass er eine Woche Zeit bekommt. Kelis sichert zu, dies zu vollbringen und weist beiläufig darauf hin, dass seine Darsteller dünn geworden sind. Sein Patron wirft ihm daraufhin ein Juwel seiner Begleiterin zu und meint, er solle sie das essen lassen. Kelis begibt sich zu seinen Schauspielern und zeigt ihnen erfreut den Edelstein. Bei dieser Gelegenheit verkündet er, dass sie ein weiteres Voyager-Stück aufführen werden. Seine Kollegen sind hocherfreut und Lanya will mit Kelis dieses Ereignis feiern. Er lehnt jedoch ab, weil er noch etwas zu tun habe. Layna ist darüber enttäuscht und bleibt allein zurück. Kelis betritt den in den Bergen abgestürzten Delta Flyer ''und will die Fesseln von B'Elanna Torres lösen. Diese greift ihn jedoch zuvor an und schlägt ihn nieder. Anschließend verlangt sie zu wissen, warum sie hier ist. Kelis kniet vor ihr nieder und bezeichnet sich als ihr Diener. Akt I: thumb|leftTorres verlangt von ihrem Diener sogleich losgemacht zu werden. Kelis meint, dass er es nicht tun kann, da sie ihm sonst, wie die Inspiration, entfliehen wird. Torres erblickt an ihrem Arm Schnitte und meint, dass er versucht sie zu töten. Kelis erwidert, dass er mit dem Aderlass, nur die Hitze aus ihrem Körper lassen will. Torres meint darauf ironisch, dass sie in besten Händen ist und verlangt, dass er ihr das Medkit reicht. Sie beschreibt ihm die Metallkiste und lässt sich einen kleinen Zylinder bringen. Kelis bringt ihr ein zylinderförmiges Gerät und führt es ihren Anweisungen gemäß über die Schnittwunden. Als die Wunden heilen, meint Kelis, dass sie wirklich eine "Ewige" von der ''Voyager ist. Torres fragt ihn, was er sonst von einer "Ewigen" erwartet. Er berichtet, dass er hörte, dass die Ewigen den Boden öffnen und den Himmel einstürzen lassen können. Kelis meint, dass zum Glück kein Poet über ihren Clan von der Voyager gesungen hat. Als sie fragt, woher er das weiß, aktiviert er das Logbuch des Flyers: Dann hört sie eine Aufzeichnung ihres Notrufs an Chakotay. Torres fragt nun, wie lange sie hier ist. Kelis berichtet Torres, dass er sie vor acht Tagen hier fand, nachdem sie hier mit ihrem Shuttle und einem Feuerschweif abstürzte. Er behandelte ihre Wunden und fesselte sie, damit sie nicht entkommen kann. Er hat ihre Logbücher zu einem Theaterstück für seinen Patron verarbeitet. Torres will losgeschnitten werden. Kelis antwortet jedoch, dass er viel mehr Details für ein neues Stück für seinen Patron benötigt. Torres besteht darauf, dass sie zur Voyager zurückkehrt. Kelis verlangt als Gegenleistung allerdings ein neues Stück. Er meint, dass er alles wissen möchte. Torres meint, dass sie nicht alles preisgeben können. Er fragt, wie sie sich verirrt haben. Sie verlangt, dass er sie losschneidet, damit sie es ihm sagt. Nachdem er sie losgeschnitten hat, ergreift die Ingenieurin einen Phaser. Als Kelis darauf nicht reagiert, vaporisiert sie einen Ast, der zum Fenster hereinragt und jagt Kelis weg. Während Torres am nächsten erfolglos versucht, den Subraumtransmitter wieder mit Energie zu versorgen, schleicht sich Kelis vorsichtig in den Flyer. Torres ist zunächst wütend und erinnert ihn daran, dass er nie wieder herkommen sollte. Kelis bringt ihr jedoch Nahrung und meint, dass sie seit Tagen nichts gegessen hat und sich Poeten helfen müssen. Torres entgegnet, dass sie Ingenieurin ist und Dinge repariert. Kelis meint, dass sie wohl nicht sehr erfolgreich ist und fordert sie auf, von der Erde zu erzählen. Torres beschreibt die Erde als Insel in einem großen Meer. Der Fürsorger, ein "Ewiger", habe einen Sturm verursacht, der sie vom Kurs abbrachte. Als er nach Paris fragt, beendet Torres das Abendessen und gibt ihm den Beutel mit der Nahrung zurück. Anschließend gehen beide in den hinteren Teil des Flyers. Torres schiebt die Tür zur Achtersektion manuell auf und leuchtet mit einer Kerze den Weg. Dann nimmt sie einen Scanner und heftet ihn an eine Computerkonsole. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie in dieses Gerät alle Namen und Daten eingeben, wenn ihre Köpfe sie nicht mehr behalten. Auf einem Computermonitor zeigt sie ihm einen Dilithiumkristall, den Kelis als "Wintertränen" bezeichnet. Sie fragt, ob er ihr einige davon besorgen kann. Das einzige Vorkommen, dass er kennt ist in den Jagdgründen seines Patrons. Er zögert dieses Gebiet zu betreten, da er ihn hinrichten und Torres gefangen nehmen würde. Torres erwidert, dass sie vielleicht mächtiger als sein Patron sei, was Kelis für denkbar hält. Allerdings könnte sein Patron sie zwingen für ihn zu kämpfen und berichtet, dass die Patrone Kriege führen, sobald das Wetter es zulässt. Er meint, dass sie mit denen sicher nichts zu tun haben will. Torres stimmt ihm zu und antwortet, dass er ihr das Dilithium bringen wird. Kelis erwähnt nochmals, dass er dann hingerichtet wird, doch Torres droht ihm, kein Wort mehr von der Voyager zu erzählen, wenn er ihm diese Kristalle nicht bringt. In diesem Moment beginnt ein Gewitter und Kelis fragt ängstlich, ob sie das bewirkt hat. Torres meint jedoch nur, dass er sich nicht erwischen lassen soll. Dann verlässt er den Flyer. Wenig später kehrt Kelis zurück und Torres ist zufrieden mit dem Dilithium. Sogleich erzählt sie ihm eine Geschichte, die Kelis am nächsten Tag seiner Truppe präsentiert: "Die Rettung der B'Elanna Torres". Die Schauspieler sehen sich interessiert an und beginnen sogleich mit dem Üben. Währenddessen wird von der Voyager aus mit allen Kräften nach den beiden vermissten Besatzungsmitgliedern gesucht. Nach einer Besprechung lässt Captain Kathryn Janeway die Führungsoffiziere wegtreten. Tom Paris fragt empört, ob dies alles sei. Der Doktor versucht ihn zu beruhigen, doch Paris will etwas unternehmen. Er verzweifelt fast angesichts der Tatsache, dass ihm nicht erlaubt wird von einem Planeten zum nächsten zu fliegen, um die beiden zu suchen, sondern auf der Voyager festsitzt. Seven versucht ihn zu überzeugen, dass dies ineffizient sei und Chakotay weist auf die Gefahr hin, dass er von den gleichen Raumwirbeln vom Kurs abgebracht wird, die den Delta Flyer trafen. Janeway macht Paris Mut und will sie von hier aus suchen. Dann lässt sie die Offiziere wegtreten und alle gehen, während Paris in seinen Stuhl zurückfällt. Kelis lässt seine Schauspieler derweil für den Auftritt proben. Der Darsteller des Paris liegt auf dem Bett, als eine Frau den Raum betritt. Mit Laynas Auftritt als Seven of Nine ist er nicht zufrieden, da sie die Borg, wie eine scheue Braut in der Hochzeitsnacht darstellt. Sie seien allerdings der Alptraum der Ewigen. Auch bei der Wiederholung der Szene bessert sich ihr Spiel nicht merklich, was Kelis zur Verzweiflung bringt. Kelis trifft sich erneut mit Torres und bringt seine Verwunderung über den Charakter Tuvoks zum Ausdruck. Kelis meint, dass er eine Person ohne Emotionen noch nie kennengelernt hat und fragt sich, wie dies möglich sein kann. Torres meint schlicht, dass es nun einmal so sei. Torres ermahnt ihn nicht umher zu laufen, um nichts zu beschädigen. Torres schafft es das Energiemodul in Gang zu bringen. Anschließend setzt sie das Dilithium ein und versorgt den Computer mit Energie. Als sie den Subraumtransmitter aktiviert, gibt es einen Kurzschluss. Der Transmitter wurde offenbar beim Absturz beschädigt und hat den Energiestoß nicht verkraftet. Kelis fragt inzwischen nach Tuvok, aber Torres ignoriert ihn. Sie fragt stattdessen nach den Legierungen, die sein Volk besitzt. Sie besitzen laut Kelis kein Stahl, aber Bronze. Torres verlangt von ihm daher eine Bronzeplatte aus drei Teilen Zinn auf fünf Teile Bronze, die auf einer Seite mit Gold beschichtet ist. Kelis entgegnet dass Gold sehr teuer ist, aber Torres erpresst ihn und meint, dass er notfalls Schulden machen soll. Nachdem sie überein gekommen sind, soll sie ihm von Tuvok berichten. Neelix unterhält sich unterdessen mit dem echten Tuvok im Kasino. Neelix meint, dass er seit zehn Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen habe und Tuvok bestätigt die Richtigkeit seiner Zählung. Tuvok meint, dass er als Vulkanier mehr als zwei Wochen ohne Schlaf auskommen kann. Neelix erwidert, dass sein Gehirn irgendwann anfängt ihm Streiche zu spielen. Dies bestreitet Tuvok und Neelix fragt ihn, ob das Schiff ihm ohne die beiden leer vorkomme. Dieser macht gerade eine Sensoranalyse und möchte nicht gestört werden. Neelix schenkt ihm Tee nach und geht dann. Tuvok arbeitet inzwischen weiter. Kelis übt unterdessen mit seinen Schauspielern das Stück. Jero, der Darsteller beschreibt den Verlust von Harry Kim und B'Elanna Torres. Dieser beginnt zu weinen, was Kelis erzürnt, da der logische Tuvok niemals weint. Jero entgegnet, dass die Zuschauer entweder Tuvok für ein Monster oder ihn für einen schlechten Schauspieler halten werden. Kelis entgegnet, dass sie erkennen werden, dass unter seinem Äußeren ein Herz in aller Stille bricht. Dann soll Jero die Szene erneut versuchen. Da werden se durch den Ruf eines Mannes unterbrochen. Dieser eilt auf die Bühne und berichtet Kelis, dass ihr Patron erneut von seinem Feind aus dem Norden beleidigt und die Waffenkammern geöffnet wurden. Kelis erkundigt sich, ob ein Schlachtfeld ausgewählt wurde, was der Mann verneint. Kelis meint, dass sie dann noch eine Chance haben. Kelis begibt sich erneut zu B'Elanna in den Delta Flyer und bittet um ihre Hilfe. Diese fragt nach dem Stück Metall, dass Kelis ihr sogleich gibt. Kelis will mit seinem Stück den Krieg verhindern und braucht unbedingt B'Elannas Hilfe. Torres antwortet, dass die "Ewigen" keine Partei ergreifen dürfen. Kelis will jedoch nur die Meinung seines Patrons beeinflussen. Er glaubt, dass das richtige Schauspiel den Geist beeinflussen und das perfekte sogar einen Krieg verhindern kann. Torres stellt fest, dass sie damit den Transmitter nicht reparieren kann, weil das Metall zu unrein ist und daher keiner Plasmaladung standhalten kann. Kelis meint, dass bei den Kämpfen Spähtrupps durch die Berge ziehen und sie entdecken werden. Mit seinem Stück will er verhindern, dass das geschieht. Sie soll ihn begleiten und ihm bei seinem Stück helfen, weil es ihre einzige Chance ist, unentdeckt zu bleiben. Kelis bringt Torres ins Dorf und stellt sie als Expertin für die Voyager-Ewigen von der anderen Seite des östlichen Meeres vor. Layna ist darüber nicht erfreut und verlässt die Probe, weil sie vermutet, dass Torres Kelis' Geliebte sei. Akt II: Kelis und Torres besprechen inzwischen an einem kleinen Modell den weiteren Fortgang der Handlung. Kelis schlägt vor, dass Kim in einer Rettungskapsel die Voyager erreicht. Er berichtet Janeway, dass Torres vermisst wird. Anschließend werde man sie suchen und ein Stück des Delta Flyers finden. Er weiß jedoch nicht, wie die Geschichte weitergeht. Torres meint, dass sie Torres dann finden werden, oder auch nicht finden, wie Kelis hinzufügt. Torres sieht in diesem Handlungsverlauf kein Problem, aber Kelis fragt, wo die falsche Identität, die plötzliche Wendung ist. Dies ist ein essenzieller Bestandteil der Stücke seiner Welt. Ein alter Mann aus dem Chor, tritt zu ihnen und berichtet, dass die Poeten hier faul geworden sind und die Zuschauer durch plötzliche Wendungen und aufgedeckte falsche Identitäten manipulieren. Ein wirklich gutes Stück, habe dies nicht nötig, um sein Publikum zu bewegen. Kelis hält die Wahrheit der Geschichte für eine altmodische Vorstellung und meint das die Zuschauer heute etwas aufregendes sehen wollen. Dann zeigt Torres, was er aus Janeway und Chakotay gemacht habe. Daraufhin lässt er seine Schauspieler diese Szene spielen. Als Torres sieht, wie die Figur "Janeway" "Chakotay" ihre Liebe gesteht und ihn küsst, ist sie irritiert. Auf der Voyager besprechen die echte Janeway und der echte Chakotay inzwischen die Suchaktion in Janeways Raum. Chakotay informiert sie darüber, dass er von einem fremden Transportschiff kontaktet wurde. Sie haben den Notruf des Delta Flyers empfangen. Janeway hört sich sofort den Notruf an und erfährt, dass Torres auf einem L-Klasse-Planeten notgelandet ist. Das Transportschiff konnte die Position des Delta Flyers jedoch nicht lokalisieren. Außerdem informiert er den Captain, dass dies vor zehn Tagen war und er bereits eine Suchaktion nach diesem Planeten eingeleitet hat. Janeway fragt, wielange Kim in dieser Rettungskapsel überlebt haben könnte. Chakotay meint, dass es weniger als zehn Tage sind. Janeway äußert bei dieser Gelegenheit die Hoffnung, dass auch Kim es auf diesen Planeten geschafft haben könnte. Dann wünscht sie ihm eine gute Nacht und Chaktoay entfernt sich. Als sie allein ist, wendet sie sich wieder ihrem Monitor zu und versinkt in ihren Gedanken. Kelis schickt inzwischen die Schauspieler nach Hause und kündigt die Generalprobe am nächsten Tag an. Anschließend spricht er mit Jero, für den die letzte Szene keinen Sinn ergibt und das Stück noch kein Ende hat. Kelis schickt ihn schlafen, während er sich über das Stück Gedanken macht. Er bespricht mit Torres das Stück. Sie hilft ihm, indem sie das Stück kritisiert, da ihrer Meinung nach in dem Stück zuviel geküsst würde. Kelis will das Stück voller Liebe gestalten, damit der Hass seines Patrons überwunden wird. Torres meint, dass man die Denkweise einer Person nicht einfach mit ein paar Dialogzeilen ändern könne. Da widerspricht ihr Kelis und meint, dass dies früher schon geschehen ist. Er berichtet ihr, dass dieser Ort vor 100 Jahren ein Tempel war und der steinerne Tisch der Altarstein war. Jedes Jahr ist darauf ein Opfer zu Ehren des Winters dargebracht wurde. Irgendwann ersetzte ein Schauspiel dieses Ritual und es musste hier nie wieder jemand sterben. Kelis will mit seinem Stück einen Krieg verhindern. Torres meint, dass er dann mehr aufbieten muss, als Harry Kim, der die Delaney-Schwestern küsst. Sie berichtet ihm, dass man in einem Kampf mit den Borg oder Spezies 8472 zuletzt an eine Liebesgeschichte denkt. Kelis appelliert an Torres, ihm zu helfen, aber sie lehnt zunächst ab. Sie beschreibt ihm aber doch, dass die Borg Teil einer riesigen Armee sind und wie Insekten in Bienenkörben reisen. Kelis fragt, ob Janeway sie nicht vernichtet hat. Torres meint, dass Janeway Gewalt vermeidet, wenn es irgend möglich ist. Kelis kommt auf die Idee die Borg als Figur einzuführen, die Janeway daran hindern, Torres zu finden. Janeway würde die Borg-Königin ausfindig machen. Die Zuschauer sollen denken, dass Janeway die Borg vernichtet, aber Janeway wirft ihren Speer weg und argumentiert mit Worten, um Frieden mit den Borg zu schließen. Torres ist von diesem Ende überzeugt und meint zu Kelis, dass dieses Ende viel besser ist, als die ewige Küsserei. Kelis bittet sie um ein Ende für seine Geschichte, aber Torres lehnt ab, auch dann als er droht ihre Figur einen dramatischen Tod sterben zu lassen. Torres meint, dass er sich dies nich traut, worauf Kelix lacht und Torres geht. B'Elanna Torres kehrt zum Delta Flyer zurück. Lanya, eine von Kelis' Schauspielerinnen folgt B'Elanna zum Delta Flyer und offenbart ihr,d ass sie erwartete ein Liebesnest zu finden. Sie hält sie für eine "Ewige", was Torres abstreitet. Lanya droht ihr, dass sie nicht zu der Aufführung am nächsten Tag kommen solle, da sie B'Elannas Identität als sogenannte Ewige an den Patron verraten würde. Sie bittet sie dann nochmals ihr Schiff zu reparieren und dann zu gehen. Nachdem Layna tränenüberströmt den Flyer verlassen hat, erscheint Harry Kim beim Wrack des Delta Flyers. Sie hilft ihm durch das Fenster einzusteigen. Kim berichtet, dass er mit der Rettungskapsel in eine Ionenturbulenz geriet und sich entschloss ihr zu folgen. Er konnte mit der Rettungskapsel ebenfalls auf dem Planeten notlanden. Er hat sich tagsüber versteckt und ist in der Nacht die zweihundert Kilometer zum Flyer marschiert. Mit dem Tricorder konnte er ihre Position bestimmen. Er hat auch einige Notrationen, einen Phaser und den Transmitter der Rettungskapsel mitgebracht. Torres erklärt ihn daraufhin zum Held des Tages und verkündet, dass sie das Ende für Kelis' Geschichte gefunden hat. Sie leiten sogleich ein Notsignal an die Voyager. Akt III: Kelis überdenkt immer wieder aus neue die Schlusssequenz, aber ihm fällt kein Ende ein. Da treffen Lanya und ein Mann ein. Layna meint zu ihm, dass seine Freundin wohl bereits das östliche Meer überquert hat und einer der Chorsänger weist ihn darauf hin, dass sie zu wenig Zeit haben um das Ende einzustudieren. Kelis beruhigt ihn jedoch, da ihm ein Ende einfallen wird. Inzwischen haben Torres und Kim die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen und veruschen zum 38. Mal die Energie zu reaktivieren. Diesmal gelingt es den Subraumtransmitter zu aktivieren und Torres ruft die Voyager. Am Abend trifft der Patron im Theater ein und ist sichtlich wütend. So stößt er einen seiner Leibwächter rüde beiseite, der ihm im Weg steht. Jero beobachtet dies und informiert Kelis, dass ihr Patron nicht in bester Stimmung ist. Dieser präsentiert gerade den Schauspielern das Ende seines Stückes. Jedoch sind die Schauspieler von diesem nicht begeistert und halten es für schlecht und sinnlos. Kelis beruhigt sie, dass es irgendeinen Sinn haben muss und schickt sie weg. Entnervt sieht er auf die Zettel und fragt dann einen seiner Schauspieler nach dem Grat unter dem Gipfel des Berges. Er schickt er einen seiner Schauspieler mit einer Nachricht zu B'Elanna Torres, die dort in dem zerschellten Schiff sein wird. An Bord der Voyager hat Tuvok das Kommando auf der Brücke und schläft während des Dienstes ein. Als er anfängt zu schnarchen, wird er von Paris geweckt. Tuvok fordert daraufhin über Interkom Chakotay als Ablösung an. In diesem Augenblick empfängt das Schiff aber eine Subraumtransmission auf einer Sternenflottenfrequenz. Tuvok und Paris hören sich die Nachricht, den Notruf von Torres an. Paris lokalisiert die Quelle auf dem vierten Planeten, der einen Stern des F-Typs umkreist. Tuvok lässt daraufhin einen Abfangkurs mit Maximumwarp setzen. Bei der Aufführung treten inzwischen die Darstellerinnen von "Janeway" und "Seven of Nine" auf, die nach "B'Elanna Torres" suchen. Sie berichten, wie der zerschellte Delta Flyer gefunden wurde, aber von Torres jede Spur fehlt. "Janeway" beauftragt "Seven of Nine" mit der Suche nach Torres und geht dann ab. In der nächsten Szene tritt Layna als Königin der Borg auf und kündigt ihre Rache an Janeway an. Sie beschreibt sich selbst als Viper in "Janeways" Nest. "Janeway" offenbart den Zuschauern jedoch, dass sie den Trick der Borgkönigin durchschaut hat und meint, dass ihre Feinde überall sind. Sie meint auch, dass sie ihr Schiff verliert, wenn die "Borgkönigin" etwas erfährt. Inzwischen erreicht Jero den Delta Flyer und übergibt Torres die Nachricht von Kelis. Dann verlässt Jero das Schiff schnell wieder. Kim fragt Torres, was dies für ein Zettel sei. Sie liest diese Nachricht und erfährt, dass Kelis die Figur von B'Elanna Torres töten will. Kim ist dies egal, doch Torres erkennt, dass Kelis immer noch kein Ende gefunden hat. Sie interessiert sich dafür jedoch und fragt Kim, ob er jemals jemanden inspiriert hat. Kim findet diese Frage merkwürdig, doch Torres antwortet, dass es einige interessante Wochen waren. Sie entschließt sich ihm zu helfen und instruiert Kim, einen Transport vorzubereiten. Er selbst solle sich auch an Bord der Voyager beamen lassen und auf ihr Signal warten. Akt IV: Auf der Bühne stellt inzwischen "Janeway" die "Königin der Borg" und entschließt sich sie am Leben zu lassen und wirft ihren Speer weg. Die "Königin" meint, dass es dumm ist, sie gehen zu lassen. "Janeway" entgegnet, dass nur ihr Hass übrig bleiben wird, wenn alle ihre Drohnen und Männer getötet worden sein werden. Jero meint zu Kelis, dass die letzte Szene ihr ganzes Stück ruinieren wird und will improvisieren. Inzwischen erreicht Torres das Theater, um das Stück zu einem Ende zu führen. Layna will sie nun enttarnen und begibt sich in Richtung der Bühne. Der Chor ist bereits bei seiner abschließenden Rede, als Torres auf der Bühne erscheint. Daraufhin drehen sich die Chorsänger überrascht um und Torres erzählt, dass sich Kelis, der Poet verabschieden muss, da Torres in einem blendenden Lichtstrahl zurückkehren wird. In diesem Moment betritt Lanya den Zuschauerbereich und behauptet Torres sei eine Ewige. Als sie auf den Patron zugeht, wird sie von dessen Leibwächtern festgehalten. Der Chor reagiert geistesgegenwärtig und bezeichnet Lanya als Gegenspielerin von Torres, die in einem Anfall von Eifersucht ihre Rivalin als "Ewige" brandmarkt und ihr Patron sich von seinem Thron erhebt, um das Schauspiel zu unterbechen. Der Patron glaubt, da alle Schauspieler reagieren, dass diese Szene zum Stück gehört und lässt das Spiel fortsetzen, während einer seiner Leibwächter Lanya zu den anderen Schauspielern zurückdrängt. Kelis und Torres verabschieden sich auf der Bühne. Kelis meint, dass er inspiriert sein wird, wenn er an sie denkt. B'Elanna Torres meint, dass sie in den Himmel aufsteigt und lässt sich mitten auf der Bühne hochbeamen. DIe Zuschauer sind überrascht und Lanya entfernt sich aus dem Zuschauerraum. Der Chorsänger berichtet, dass so die Geschichte der Rettung von B'Elanna Torres endet. Kelis fügt hinzu, dass die Geschichten weitergehen werden, solange sie den Atem haben, sie weiterzugeben und solange ihr Patron mitfühlend und weise bleibt. Er fügt hinzu, dass die Voyager ihre Reise zu den glimmernden Städten der Erde fortsetzen wird, wo Frieden herrscht und Hassgefühle kein Zuhause haben. Daraufhin verneigen sich die Schauspieler vor ihrem Patron, der dem Schauspiel aufmerksam gefolgt ist. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Diese Episode wurde in der Kategorie Outstanding Costumes for a Series für einen Emmy Award nominiert. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Muse (episode) es:Muse fr:Muse (épisode) nl:Muse Muse, Die